Because
by KokoroNoHoshi
Summary: Because.." A word that always led to something more. Sasusaku.
1. Because

**because.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: "Because.." A word that always led to something more.**

**-------**

It's been a month since he's been back. Sakura was walking down the main street in Konoha. She was refraining herself from turning back into a fangirl. No. She wouldn't go back. Sakura learned to accept that they were friends and nothing more. Now, she couldn't ask for anything better. Her, Sasuke, and Naruto were the best of friends. Inseperable.

_'We practically live together now,'_ Sakura thought amusingly to herself. She recalled all the times that they spent at Sasuke's house and crashed there. She gave a smile. She had a odd feeling that something great was going to unravel.

And Haruno Sakura's hunches were _never_ wrong.

-------

Sasuke was pissed. He was walking down the street in Konoha. Main street to be exact. He just came back from a mission to escort the Daimyo to his village. A simple D-ranked mission. He thought these pointless because he was a jounin now. There were no other shinobi to appoint to. So out of sheer luck, Sasuke was stuck doing a worthless mission, wasting his time from training.

As he was walking with a deadly aura that made everyone back off, he caught sight of pink hair walking straight towards him. He desperately hoped that she would sense that he was not in a very good mood.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?"

Apparently not.

"What do you want?" It was rather bitter and harsh. Sakura blinked twice with a confused expression on her face. After two seconds, she merely shrugged it off knowing that Sasuke was always cold.

"Nothing really. Ne, Sasuke-kun, let's go do something. I'm getting bored!" She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand. Sasuke let her drag him until they stopped under a cherry blossom tree. He jerked his hand away.

"Ne, Sasuke! Isn't it nice outside?" She sat down and rest her back against the trunk. Sasuke hesitantly sat next to her after a few minutes.

"Hn. Sakura.. Why'd you bring me here?" His voice didn't have much curiousity in it.

"I don't know. I just wanted rest under my favorite tree. And then when I saw you, I just dragged you along, I guess." She smiled at him. Sasuke's stomach made a weird, fluttery movement.

"Whatever." She frowned.

"You don't need to be so cold around your best friends. Naruto and I are always here!" She gave him a thumbs up. Sasuke glared at her. He was already on the border of snapping because of the mission. She just had to cross the line a bit.

"Why the hell are you always so happy? It's annoying me." Sasuke twitched.

"Why not be happy, Sasuke? You can't keep brooding on the past! Naruto and I will help you move on! We'll help you forget your revenge!" Sakura's eyes widened as soon as she said it.

'Shit! Why the hell did I bring that up!? Crap. He's going to get angry..' Sakura mentally braced herself to what he was going to say next.

Sasuke turned to her. He was so beyond pissed. " You've never experienced pain so much as I have, Sakura. You shouldn't be talking about things you aren't aware of."

"Sasuke! I know what you've been through.. I understand that it hurts!"

"No you don't! Why do you want me to move on so badly, Sakura?!" No one understood. It hurt him that the woman he wanted to spend eternity with was trying to stray him from his path of revenge.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU STUPID STUPID _IDIOT_!!!" Angry tears were flowing from her very shocked eyes. 'No.. I didn't.. say.. that.. right?'

Sakura turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could go. 'SHIT. I'm so stupid. I just ruined a life-long friendship with three simple words.. Sakura, keep yourself together!' More tears flowed down.

-------

Sasuke ran after her. He knew this was his chance. He kept running before he stopped upon a figure sobbing into her hands under a tree. Sasuke lifted her off the ground.

"Sakura.."

"Forget it. Forget what I said." Sakura said with her gaze towards the left of him.

"No." Sakura looked at him and was met with soft lips pressing against hers. It was a chaste kiss. A kiss so filled with passion. That one kiss that every girl had dreamed of getting. They stayed like that for a good minute before seperating from lack of oxygen. Sasuke leaned his forehead against hers.

_**"I love you too.. Sakura."**_

-------

**holy shit. I hate this. I just improvised! I had an urge to go write something! Damn. Horrible story. FIRST FF THOUGH. YAY. I hope to get at least 5 reviews. TT_TT**

**xOxOxO**

**Hoshi!**


	2. Because I Love You

**because.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**-------**

**Three years later...**

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-KUN! Where are you?" The now eighteen year-old Sakura was roaming around their house in search of him. She recently moved in with Sasuke. And she was lost. Sakura kept wandering his house. After a good ten minutes, she stopped. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a light weight was rested on her shoulder. She giggled.

"Finally! I found you, Sasuke-kun!" She turned around to face him.

"Hn. What do you need me for?" He placed a small kiss on her lips and enjoyed her blushing.

"Nothing. I just wanted to go outside to eat breakfast." Sakura held his hand. He intertwined their fingers and led her upstairs to their room. Sasuke was already dressed whilst Sakura was still in her night clothes. Sasuke's shirt and long baggy, fleece pants.

Once they were in her room, she grabbed some clothes and went straight to the bathroom. Sakura took a quick shower and started changing. Ten minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom and found Sasuke on their bed waiting for her. Sakura went over to him and gave him a quick kiss. She took Sasuke's hand and reviewed herself in the mirror.

"Sasuke-kun..." She pouted.

"Hn?"

"Is this dress... to short?" Sasuke looked at her in the mirror. Sakura was wearing an all-white attire. She had on a white sundress that went less than an inch above her knee, a white hat with a yellow daisy on the side, a simple white purse, and white flipflops. This was one thing he loved about her. She was modest about her body. Sasuke hugged her.

"No. I think it's perfect." Sakura turned around to face him.

"Thank you."

They turned to leave, but Sasuke told Sakura to meet him downstairs. He quickly went through the back of his closet. He grabbed a small, velvet box and slipped it into his pocket.

-------

After they ate breakfast, they took a walk in Lovers' Park. Hands were intertwined. Sasuke kept his other hand that wasn't holding Sakura's and was fumbling with the little box wondering if he should do it here. They stopped in front of a fountain. He looked around. Not many people were in sight. Maybe three or four, but they were a good feet away.

Sasuke kneeled.

Sakura looked confused.

Sasuke smirked.

He grabbed her hand. "Sakura, I have loved you for more than three years now. Since then, I always knew that I'd love to spend my whole life with you. Sakura, will you marry me?"

Sakura looked shocked. It was only Sasuke's second time saying "I love you" in their three year relationship. She stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Sasuke was starting to get worried. He was so sure she would say yes. He tried not looking dissapointed and stood up before her.

"It's okay. Forget it. Let's just go on how we used to be and forget this ever happened." His eyes were averted to the ground. Her arms wove around his neck and she cried tears of joy.

"Yes." She nodded into his shoulder slowly and then it started speeding up. "Yes! I will! I will!"

Sasuke's arms went around her petite waist and held her in a loving embrace. "I love you. So much."

Sakura went back just enough to look him in they eyes. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun!"

Cheers and laughter filled their ears. They took their eyes off each other and looked at the crowd that circled them. To their shock, all of Konoha 12 and a few more were there. Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, and even Shino.

All they were missing were the Sand Siblings.

"HEY! Don't forget us!" The said threesome emerged from the bushes.

Spoke too soon.

"H-How did you find out that Sasuke-kun was going to propose?! How'd you find us here?" Sakura stuttered out.

_Flashback _(Naruto's)

_"SASUKE-TEME! OPEN UP!" Naruto hollered from downstairs, outside their house. Sasuke opened the door._

_"Woah. Where's Sakura-chan?"_

_"Girls night out with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, dobe." Sasuke left the front door and started cooking dinner for Sakura, him, and the now-here Naruto. _

_"I'm gonna go upstairs and go to your bathroom, 'kay?"_

_"Hn. Whatever."_

_Naruto sped for upstairs and barged into his room. He didn't have to go at all. He rummaged through his drawers and closet. His hand kepy searching around. He was wondering if the teme was hiding anything from Konoha 12. Naruto found a small box. He grabbed it and looked inside. He raced downstairs but not before he neatly put the box where it was._

_"SASUKE!" _

_"Will you shut up, dobe?! I'm trying to do something here." He flipped some vegetables on the pan._

_"When are you going to propose to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in a whisper. Yes, a whisper._ _Sasuke stopped flipping and looked at him, slightly shocked._

_"How'd you find out?" _

_"I looked through your closet and found a box."_

_"Why th hell did you look through my closet?!"_

_"I wanted to find out that if you were having sex with Sakura-chan, you have protection!" Sasuke choked on his spit. _

_"No. She wanted to wait until she was married."_

_"So when are you going to pop the question?!"_

_"Tomorrow morning. At Lovers' Park near the fountain."_

_"Oh. Okay! Well, I need to go 'cause uh... I just.. uh.. Forgot something! Yeah!" Naruto raced outside. He telephoned the rest of Konoha 12 (minus Sakura and Sasuke), Kakashi, and Tsunade and told them to meet him at his house. He labeled it as an 'Emergency.'_

_After fifteen minutes, everyone was at Naruto's house. They circled around him._

_"This better be good." Neji stated in a threatening tone._

_"Yeah! You are so freaking lucky that we just finished the girls night out!" Ino huffed out._

_"I know! We walk barely fifteen steps and I get a call!" Tenten exclaimed._

_"I-I'm s-sure that N-N-Naruto-kun has a g-good explaination for t-this." Hinata said quietly._

_"Hurry and get on with it, Naruto. I have paperworks to do. And sake to finish." Tsunade barged into the conversation._

_"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND!" Naruto almost yelled. He dropped his voice immediately to tell them what's going on. "Teme's going to propose to Sakura-chan tomorrow morning at Lovers' Park near the old fountain. We're going to spy on them and jump out and cheer when Sakura-chan says yes, okay?" Everyone looked shocked._

_"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed._

_"Oh my Kami-sama! Forehead-girl is getting married!"_

_"AAHH!!" _

_"SASUKE'S PROPOSING?!" _

_"It's fate."_

_"Guys! SHH!! They can probably hear you because of how loud you are!" Naruto exclaimed. Everyone hushed immediately. "We'll meet here first thing in the morning and get ready."_

_End Flashback_

"Yep. That's how we found out!" Naruto said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head in a cute manner.

Sasuke kissed Sakura chastely. His hands were on her waist. Her hands were around his neck.

Everyone cheered once again. All around them in a circle, while they kissed, they could hear them whooping and shouting and laughing.

-------

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Do you remember how I first told you I loved you?" Sasuke chuckled slightly at the memory.

_"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU STUPID STUPID IDIOT!!!"_

"Yes, I do remember."

"I noticed just now how I said it."

"You forgot about it?"

"NO! Of course not! One of the best moments of my life! I can't forget something like that!"

"Then how did you notice how you said it?"

"It all started with the word, 'because.'"

"Aa. That's true. I remember it word for word."

"That word always leads to so much more huh, Sasuke-kun?"

He looked at her with lovig, soft eyes.

"Aa."

**"Because.." A word that leads to so much more.**

**-------**

**Done!! I just wanted to thank KirasXPearl and existence555 ! My first two reviewers who told me that I shouldn't hate my story! Thanks guys! I was inspired to write a second one. :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xOxOxOxO**

**Hoshi**_**!**_


End file.
